Rafael
'Rafael '''is a secondary character in The Bold and the Beautiful. He is portrayed by Andres Zuno. Storylines Rafael is a film and television producer that Caroline Spencer, Rick Forrester's ex-girlfriend, met up with to set up Rick's current girlfriend, aspiring actress Maya Avant, and Carter Walton, who is a lawyer by trade, in a romantic Internet web series so they fall in love, and Caroline can snag Rick back. Caroline told the whole story to Rafael. Caroline then showed a picture of Maya to Rafael, and he decided to call her up. Rick was totally supportive, believing, like Maya, that the show was a romantic comedy series. Maya and Carter tried out together, and Rafael wound up loving it. They both got hired for the lead roles in the show called Room 8. ''Caroline then secretly began to edit Rafael's next couple of e pisodes to make them "steamier". Rafael made a digital edit which Maya and Carter didn't even perform that was a little bit different with stranger lines. At Rick's 4th of July party, Caroline showed up with Rafael (partly trying to make Rick jealous, which didn't work), and Rafael then showed Dayzee, Marcus, Rick, Maya, Thomas, and Oliver the 2nd episode. This did create a small snag in Rick and Maya's relationship, but they did stay together. Maya admitted that she didn't remember saying any of the lines in the scene, and Rick admitted that he was jealous but remained together, and Rick supported her career. One of their next episodes, is a little more intimate, and after doing the scenes, Carter kisses Maya, but Maya stays strong and tells Carter that she loves Rick and is committed to him. Maya also begins to wonder if someone other then Rafael, who's beginning to feel guilty over what he's doing to his show by letting Caroline do what she wants to it, is pulling the strings behind the scenes. Rafael brought in a couple of guniea pigs for the next episode, but Caroline, who is afraid of rodents, pushed for a water bed. Rafael and Caroline had a fight in which he thinks Caroline doesn't care about his career. Both guniea pigs and the water bed ended up being kept on the set. Maya admits to Carter that there has to be a boundary at some point. Maya, feeling unsure, isn't able to do the scen as it's written, which angers Rafael, and he gets into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and is shocked to find that Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in and learns of it as well while Maya and Caroline argue. However, Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs then went between Caroline's legs, which freaked her out, and Caroline jumped on the waterbed which popped no thanks to her high-heeled shoes, and Caroline got soaked. Rick, who came to the set to visit Maya and chat with Rafael, told Caroline that when it comes to her, he doesn't know what to believe. Feeling defeated, Caroline left, and Rick and Maya embrace. Caroline met up with Rafael again, and he told her that was going to redo the web series but admit they did need to be steamier but not as steamy as she wanted it. Caroline agreed that he'd help her get Rick back some other way. Rick was in a business meeting with Eric, Thorne, Caroline, and Thomas where his contributions weren't high, and Eric felt Forrester Creations could use a new president. They all made an agreement if Caroline's contributions for Hope For The Future don't work out, Rick will be replaced. Caroline told Rick she'd make sure he would stay president, and Rick told her if she helped him stay he'd do anything. Caroline's hoping he would take her back, but she also fears that once he retains his position, he won't need her anymore and drop her. Rafael encouraged Caroline that Rick would like the happier less negative Caroline and when Caroline tried being nice around Maya, Maya didn't buy it. Rafael was hosting the Room 8 premier and asked Maya and Carter to come up and congratulated them. Maya thanked Rick Forrester for supporting her but she was hoping he'd show up. Maya r an up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. Category:Characters Category:2013